An orthopedic implant of the type mentioned at the outset may, in a known manner and in the simplest case, be what is known as a Steinmann pin. Using this, for example in neurosurgery, particularly in veterinary medicine, what is known as cauda equina syndrome (CES), degenerative lumbosacral stenosis (DLSS) or the effects of degenerative discopathy between the lumbar spine and the sacrum can be treated. According to an operative method developed by the inventor of the present invention, by means of a generic implant, that is to say conventionally using a Steinmann pin, in many cases vertebral blocking can be carried out in a minimally invasive manner and as an outpatient, that is to say in particular without large incisions into tissue such as skin, muscle or bone. In this process, the blocking prevents the last lumbar vertebra from sliding back and forth, which is known as subluxation, and therefore prevents the nerve from becoming trapped. In addition, by means of the blocking, pressure on the spinal disc can be relieved, and protrusions or prolapses which already exist can be reduced. In principle, during transiliac vertebral blocking, the known Steinmann pin is guided in particular laterally through the hip bone in order to achieve the desired blocking.
When using Steinmann pins for the above-mentioned purpose, according to the prior art it is, however, disadvantageously necessary to bend the implant, that is to say the Steinmann pin, in a suitable manner directly at the operating site, that is to say to the patient's bone, during the operation and to shorten said implant at the site in a suitable manner in order to fix the implant in the body. Both the process of bending the pin and the process of shortening the pin during the operation in the body are, however, disadvantageously problematic. These processes often lead to undesired trauma of the surrounding tissue and can, in adverse cases, also significantly impede the recovery process.